Quemado
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: El comodoro Portgas D. Ace creía que su vida estaba más o menos encaminada hasta que acabó atrapado en una isla deshabitada con un pirata que no actuaba como se supone que actúan los piratas. Marco x Ace
1. Capítulo 1

Hola :)

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un Marco x Ace (ya que hace tiempo que no los escribo más que de pareja secundaria) pero no se me ocurría ninguna idea. Hasta ahora. Siempre me ha parecido interesante la idea de Ace como marine, así que combino las dos cosas aquí.

Esto es un semi-AU. Está ambientado en el mundo de One Piece pero con algunas diferencias, básicamente Ace siendo un marine y las consecuencias que ello conlleva.

Sé que tengo varias historias comenzadas, e insisto en que no voy a dejar ninguna (Cartas desde el mundo admito que la estoy evitando, pero últimamente no estoy en condiciones de escribir angst. Estoy editando Cuando la normalidad falla, ya he reemplazado los nueve primeros capítulos.) Eso sí, como últimamente voy como voy, mis ideas no están muy centradas, pero creo que escribir las ideas que se me ocurren es una buena forma de no bloquearme. Y, por supuesto, tengo más ideas cuando estoy más ocupada.

Al contrario de lo habitual, esta vez no voy a intentar seguir un calendario de actualizaciones, lo que sí os digo es que esta trama está completamente pensada, y que va a ser bastante más corta que lo demás que tengo en proceso.

Esto lo han leído ya tres personas, **CarisMai**, y dos amigas más con las que hablo en inglés (**The Red Harlequin On The Luna** y **Dearshul**, que también ha revisado la versión inglesa), así que espero que no esté muy mal.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Marco el Fénix suspiró, sentado en la baranda del barco mientras observaba distraídamente el vasto océano que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Hacía dos días les había llegado una llamada a través del den den mushi pidiendo ayuda desde una de sus islas, diciéndoles que una tripulación pirata había derrotado a sus luchadores más fuertes y proclamado la isla como suya.

Ese sitio no era como Isla Gyojin, con alguien tan fuerte como Jinbe protegiéndola, así que Barbablanca había mandado a la primera y a la segunda división, la última aún sin comandante, a ayudar.

Había sido una pelea decepcionante.

Marco no había tenido ni que ponerse serio para vencer al idiota que se hacía llamar capitán de una apenas conocida tripulación, y, al ver lo fácilmente que su capitán había acabado prácticamente muerto, los demás piratas, que para entonces no estaban en muy buena condición tampoco, se habían rendido y huido enseguida.

Marco estaba seguro de que esa tripulación se convertiría en otra de tantas que dejaban el Nuevo Mundo para regresar a la relativa seguridad del Paraíso.

-¡Chicos, marines!- Ese grito, que venía del puesto del vigía, captó su atención fácilmente,

Tal vez ese viaje no sería una completa decepción.

* * *

El comodoro Portgas D. Ace sonrió al saber que había un barco pirata a la vista y, al contrario que la ansiedad que muchos de los marines experimentaron cuando el barco fue identificado como perteneciente a los Piratas de Barbablanca, aunque no fuese el propio Moby Dick, el entusiasmo de Ace solo creció.

Las peleas eran una de las pocas ventajas de ser un marine, y el barco que en vez de huir se acercaba a toda velocidad prometía una buena pelea. Con algo de suerte, habría hasta uno o dos comandantes a bordo.

Dejó que los otros oficiales se encargasen de dar las órdenes y organizar el ataque, tampoco era como si las balas de cañón no iban a hacer demasiado contra semejante tripulación, y él trató de concentrarse en su apenas bajo control Kenbunshoku Haki para tratar de averiguar cuántos enemigos poderosos había.

Solo al puñetero viejo se le ocurriría, al igual que con todos sus métodos de "entrenamiento", darle las instrucciones más básicas acerca de cómo controlar su Haki antes de soltarlo de nuevo en un barco, ignorando los consejos de todos.

La sonrisa de Ace creció cuando se dio cuenta de que la fuerza promedio de la tripulación parecía ser bastante superior a cualquier otra tripulación pirata que se había encontrado hasta la fecha.

La cosa prometía ser divertida.

* * *

Marco localizó fácilmente al hombre que había estado buscando entre los miembros de la tripulación que se movían a toda prisa por cubierta, algunos apartando cosas de en medio, otros deshaciéndose de las balas de cañón antes de que pudieran impactar en el barco y otros pocos devolviendo el fuego, lo que tenía el mismo efecto en los marines que en ellos.

-¡Teach! –Llamó.

Marshall D. Teach, que llevaba un plato con dos pizzas que estaba devorando, se giró hacia el comandante y sonrió.

-¡Hey, Comandante Marco! ¿Esto no es la leche? Y nosotros que nos aburríamos.

Marco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas. Estás a cargo de la segunda división. Encargaos de la defensa.

-Entendido.

Con eso, Marco se giró a gritar órdenes a la primera división, cuyos miembros se habían alegrado bastante al saber que estaban en el grupo de ataque. Hubo algunas protestas indignadas entre la segunda división, pero no muchas, ya que todos sabían que si los marines eran medio competentes se las apañarían para abordar el barco, y casi ningún barco de la marina navegaba por el Nuevo Mundo sin al menos un vicealmirante en él.

Marco se pasó la lengua por los labios en anticipación cuando vio que los barcos estaban casi en paralelo el uno con el otro y a una distancia que algunos podían saltar.

Entre gritos de guerra de ambos bandos, el caos comenzó.

* * *

Ace, uniéndose al entusiasmo de los demás marines, cargó contra los piratas invadiendo el barco. En cualquier otro momento le habría molestado bastante la idea de estar en el grupo defendiendo el barco, pero contra los Piratas de Barbablanca estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los combates se llevarían a cabo en la embarcación de la marina.

Aunque eran más fuertes que la media, los piratas seguían sin suponer ningún desafío para él, solamente una forma divertida de soltar parte de la energía acumulada, y se percató de que muchos hombres parecían dudar si acercársele o no una vez su quedó claro que tenía una logia de fuego.

Un destello azul sobre sus cabezas atrajo la atención de muchos de los hombres hacia el nublado cielo, y Ace contempló con fascinación cómo un llameante pájaro azul descendía sobre el barco, su cuerpo a excepción de las alas tornándose en un hombre humano un instante antes de derrotar a dos capitanes y decenas de soldados de una sola patada.

Ace sonrió ferozmente, reconociendo de inmediato a Marco el Fénix, y, arrojando distraídamente una columna de fuego a un grupo de piratas, comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

-¡Portgas!

Ace se detuvo, hizo una mueca y se giró a mirar a un serio vicealmirante Onigumo. Dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su superior, pero esta nunca funcionaba con el hombre.

-¿Sí, Señor?

-Se supone que tienes que defender el barco, no correr de lleno a la batalla –el vice almirante lo amonestó.

Ace contuvo el impulso de hacerle un gesto infantil.

-Pero, Señor, los hombres no van a poder con él.

Una mirada fulminante le dijo que se callara.

-Yo me encargaré de él, tú haz tu trabajo.

Sin más, el vicealmirante se marchó. Ace le sacó la lengua a su espalda, siguiéndola de su dedo corazón y lanzó otra columna de fuego a un grupo de piratas que trataron de atacarlo.

Ese hombre siempre le quitaba a los oponentes divertidos.

* * *

Sonriendo, lanzó su cuerpo a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar diez espadas que de lo contrario lo habrían atravesado, y digirió una sonrisa burlona al alto hombre con los brazos de araña saliéndole del cuerpo que acababa de atacarlo.

_Vicealmirante Onigumo, si no me equivoco._

Marco esquivó otra vez las hojas y dejó que el siguiente ataque lo cortase solo para ver la frustración del marine cuando so cuerpo se curó sin dejar ni rastro de la herida.

Con el siguiente ataque, Marco se apartó de la trayectoria de todas las espadas menos una, que paró con el pie, utilizando suficiente fuerza para mandar al vicealmirante volando contra el mástil del barco.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de regodearse en los jadeos sorprendidos y horrorizados de los marines que lo rodeaban cuando una potente explosión sacudió el océano y los barcos flotando en él, el ruido suficiente para ensordecer momentáneamente a todos los que estaban en ambos barcos.

Un silencio sepulcral, no por completo como resultado de la explosión que aún resonaba en sus oídos, cayó sobre el campo de batalla. Nadie se movió por largos momentos y entonces Marco se giró lentamente, ya que la luz de después de la detonación había venido de detrás de él, del otro barco. El barco de su tripulación.

Allí, el humo aún despejándose y un par de pequeños fuegos que nadie intentaba apagar cobrando fuerza, había varios cuerpos esparcidos por la destrozada zona de la cubierta, tanto marines como piratas, y de todas las formas caídas, de todos los contorsionados, ensangrentados y parcialmente quemados cuerpos, los ojos de Marco se posaron en la primera cara que pudo ver y reconocer.

Sobre un cajón caído, las piernas torcidas en un ángulo imposible, estaba Teach, su cabeza abierta y la sangre cubriendo la manera bajo esta, ojos desenfocados dirigidos lo que parecía ser directamente hacia Marco.

Reaccionando por puro instinto en medio del shock, Marco se tiró hacia el suelo antes de ser consciente de por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y un frío y desesperanzador metal cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca al tiempo en que sintió cómo un fuego se apagaba en su interior. Para lo que sí que fue lo bastante rápido fue para apartar su brazo con suficiente fuerza para liberar la atadura de la mano que la sujetaba y esquivar las espadas dirigidas a su cuerpo.

Marco rodó por el suelo y volvió a ponerse en pie de nuevo, enfrentando al vice almirante Onigumo, quien lo miraba con una expresión muy satisfecha, cinco espadas en sus manos, cuatro esposas colgando de cuatro de sus arácnidos brazos y la décima vacía, las esposas que esta sostenía cerradas alrededor de la muñeca derecha de Marco.

Un silencio completamente diferente ocupó el campo de batalla, roto por el grito de victoria de un marine entusiasta, pronto seguido por muchos de los otros.

Marco apenas prestó atención a las exclamaciones preocupadas de sus compañeros de tripulación. Presionando los talones contra el suelo por menos tiempo del que haría falta para darse cuenta, cogió el impulso necesario para lanzarse contra Onigumo, su velocidad tal que cuando el oficial de la marina comenzó a alzar sus espadas ya tenía una sandalia apretada contra la cara, y se encontró de nuevo volando a través de la cubierta del barco.

-Como si esto cambiase algo –prácticamente gruñó Marco, su humor juguetón completamente desvanecido tras los eventos del último minuto.

* * *

Ace tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver cómo el vicealmirante salía volando por cubierta. _Otra vez_. Y ahora ni siquiera se podía culpar a la fruta del diablo del pirata.

-Ese tío mola –silbó en voz baja, pero al parecer no lo suficientemente baja.

-¡Comodoro! –Exclamó un soldado cercano, una expresión escandalizada en su rostro.

Ace se rio.

-Perdón.

Dándole una patada a un pirata que lo había atacado, esta vez Ace se las apañó para callarse sus comentarios cuando el pirata rubio agarró una de las espadas del suelo y bloqueó el siguiente ataque de Onigumo, y la momentánea mejora en el ánimo de los marines se desvaneció cuando el vicealmirante atravesó la pared de un puñetazo. De la mano derecha de Marco. Y, en el momento en que la esposa suelta golpeó la cara del oficial, sus brazos extra desaparecieron y las espadas que volvía a sostener con todos ellos cayeron al suelo.

Ace estaba esperando que el pirata fuese detrás de su superior y lo rematase, algo de lo que no se habría quejado realmente, pero el hombre se detuvo, miró a su alrededor un momento, y entonces sorprendió a todo el mundo al gritar realmente fuerte que todos sus hombres volviesen a su barco.

Varios parpadeos estúpidos después, todos los piratas obedecieron sin preguntar nada mientras la mitad de los marines todavía miraban desconcertados al comandante pirata, quien ahora estaba pateando, en muchos casos por la borda, a cualquier marine que hubiese reaccionado e intentase atacar a los piratas en retirada.

Ace miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver lo que había provocado esa extraña reacción y medio esperando ver el barco de un Yonko o algo por el estilo, pero no había nada raro, solo las nubes oscuras en el cielo y las olas del mar.

Entonces, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

Las olas crecieron, moviéndose más y más deprisa con cada golpe que daban contra los barcos, y la lluvia comenzó a caer, tan rápida y con tanta intensidad que era como si una parte del mar estuviese cayendo sobre ellos, y, en vez de solo balancear el barco, una ola lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo tumbarse, el barco inclinándose tanto hacia un lado que la mayoría de gente perdió el equilibrio, y los que estaban más cerca de la baranda, Ace incluido, cayeron por encima de esta, precipitándose hacia el océano.

Los ojos de Ace se abrieron en shock al intentar transformarse y utilizar su fuego para impulsarse de nuevo a cubierta solo para darse cuenta de que la densa lluvia cayendo del cielo apagaba cualquier llama antes de que esta pudiera salir de su cuerpo.

Y, como todos los demás, Ace golpeó la superficie del agua y la corriente asumió el control de su inmóvil cuerpo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y el primer capítulo está acabado :)

Sé que no tenemos una fecha exacta para el asesinato de Thatch en el manga, pero el Marineford vimos un flashback de Ace enseñándole el primer cartel de se busca de Luffy a Barbablanca. Como se tarda unos días en navegar de Drum al nuevo mundo y Barbanegra encontró algunos nakama de camino, yo diría que Thatch murió un par de días después de que el cartel saliera, así que esta historia empieza el mismo día en que Luffy se convierte en un hombre buscado.

¿Sabéis? He sacado un perverso placer escribiendo la explosión. Espero que mi odio por Barbanegra no fuese muy evidente, ya que aquí aún no ha hecho nada para ser considerado más que otro miembro de la tripulación. También me he divertido haciendo que Marco le metiese una paliza a Onigumo. Después de lo de las esposas en Marineford realmente quería hacerlo, pero aquí, sin Kizaru para dispararle a Marco cuando está distraído, las esposas no han supuesto mucha diferencia.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^ Si sois tan amables de dejarme un comentario…


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ace gimió, levantando un brazo en un vano intento por bloquear la luz asaltando sus ojos, y se dio la vuelta solo para acabar con la cara llena de arena.

Eso lo despertó de inmediato.

Se sentó, abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos de nueva por la intensa luz del sol, cubriéndolos de nuevo con el brazo.

Ace dejó escapar otro sonido de protesta.

Usando la mano libre para palpar el suelo sobre el que estaba sentado, y a juzgar por el olor a sal que lo rodeaba, era fácil suponer que estaba en una playa.

Supuso que era de esperar después de caer al mar, siempre que las dos opciones más probables de ser rescatado o ahogarse no sucedieran.

-¿Estás despierto?

Ace dio un respingo ante la desconocida voz y se dio la vuelta, apañándoselas para abrir los ojos tal pronto como el sol dejó de darle directamente en la cara.

Ahí, en pie a escasos metros de distancia con expresión seria y cargando lo que parecía ser un grueso rollo de cable en una mano, estaba nada más y nada menos que Marco el Fénix.

La boca de Ace se abrió.

Marco sonrió ligeramente.

Ace cerró la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –Espetó.

El pirata no tuvo ni la decencia de dejar de sonreír al responder.

-Lo mismo que tú: casi ahogarme.

Ace no sabría decir si fue el shock finalmente desvaneciéndose, alguna emoción restante de la batalla o simplemente esa jodida sonrisa y la actitud totalmente calmada del pirata, pero, cualquiera que fuera la razón, se puso en pie de un salto y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, el puño alzado con una clara intención. Marco dejó caer el cable, detuvo el puñetazo y le dio una patada en el estómago que mandó a Ace hacia atrás.

Gruñendo, Ace cubrió sus brazos de fuego y volvió a atacar, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar cayó de espaldas, paste de su cuerpo sumergido en varios centímetros de agua que alcanzaba sus orejas a la altura de la cabeza, y dos manos reteniendo sus brazos, una esposa de kairoseki apretada contra su piel. El desagradable vacío acompañando tanto al mar como al metal lo llenó, y el fuego no venía por más que lo llamase.

-No seas estúpido –dijo Marco, y Ace lo fulminó con la mirada, -puede que no tenga mis poderes, pero aún te gano.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Lo desafió Ace.

Ahora el que lanzó una mirada fulminante fue Marco.

-¿De verdad quieres ponerte a pelear? Mira a tu alrededor.

El hombre se movió de encima de él, una mano aún reteniendo el brazo de Ace y apretando el kairoseki contra él.

Ace intentó soltarse, pero cuando no funcionó decidió hacer, a regañadientes, lo que le había dicho el pirata.

Tal como había supuesto, estaban en una playa. Una pequeña playa de arena casi blanca, algunas rocas cubriéndola hasta desaparecer en una cercana hilera de árboles que parecía ser el principio de un bosque.

Había objetos esparcidos por la arena, muchos de ellos trozos rotos de madera o de metal, pero de vez en cuando podían verse otras cosas, como el rollo de cable que Marco había tenido en la mano, una caja de madera o una bala de cañón. Muchos de esos objetos estaban apilados junto a la roca más grande y, un poco más adentro en la arena, había otros tres hombres tumbados: dos marines y un pirata.

-¿También están inconscientes?

-No.

Ace se quedó en silencio, las palabrotas que le venían a la mente demasiado superficiales para pronunciarlas.

Era estúpido, estaba acostumbrado a ver gente morir en batalla constantemente, no le cabía duda de que decenas de ellos, sino más, habían muerto en la batalla entre sus barcos, pero aún así ver esos tres cuerpos, tumbados tan apaciblemente en un lugar como ese, sin sangre, armas o quemaduras marcando el suelo como prueba de la batalla, lo hacía observarlos bajo una nueva luz, y no una precisamente agradable.

Si algo hubiese sido diferente, él podría ser uno de ellos ahora mismo.

Después de lo que parecieron ser horas pero no podía haber sido más que un par de minutos, Ace finalmente habló.

-Es irónico que los dos usuarios de frutas del diablo hayamos sobrevivido.

-Sí –dijo Marco, su agarre en el brazo de Ace soltándose ligeramente.

De repente el marine no quería pelear.

-¿No deberíamos… enterrarlos? –Preguntó Ace, girando la cabeza para mirar a Marco, quien asintió.

-He encontrado un claro aquí cerca en el bosque.

-Bien.

Marco lo soltó, probablemente notando que Ace no iba a atacarlo, y ambos hombres se levantaron, una tregua silenciosa entre ellos mientras se dirigían hacia los tres hombres muertos que deberían haber tenido más posibilidades que ellos de sobrevivir, ninguno de ellos siendo un peso muerto en el océano como ellos lo eran.

* * *

Marco se frotó la frente con la manga al levantarse una vez la última tumba había sido rellenada de nuevo con la tierra que habían sacado antes y marcada con varias piedras.

El trabajo en sí mismo no debería haber sido tan duro, pero las olas no habían arrastrado nada en absoluto similar a una pala, y eso significaba que habían tenido que cavar con trozos de madera y a veces con las manos, pero al fin estaba hecho y los tres fallecidos estaban tan bien enterrados como la situación permitía. Que era un arreglo provisional, al menos para el pobre William, a quien la tripulación enterraría como es debido una vez llegasen. Lo menos que se merecía era un ataúd.

Marco pudo sentir la inquietud de su compañero antes de que el joven hablase.

-Bueno, esto ya está, me voy –dijo el marine bruscamente, tirando el trozo de madera que había estado utilizando al suelo.

-No te molestes, esta isla está deshabitada –dijo Marco, imaginándose lo que el otro pretendía hacer.

El moreno parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-He estado aquí antes, hace años que ningún humano vive en esta isla.

Le había costado algún tiempo, pero Marco finalmente había deducido en qué isla estaban. Era un sitio pequeño, poco más que una roca, cubierto prácticamente por completo por un bosque. Un hermoso pero nada apacible bosque habitado por no muy amigables animales. Lo bueno era que había comida de sobra y agua potable.

-Ya, y voy a creerte sin más –prácticamente le espetó el otro, cruzándose malhumoradamente de brazos.

Si no se hubiera convencido antes, esa actuación era prueba suficiente de que este marine era una de las personas más cabezotas que había conocido.

-Puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo, esta isla es lo bastante pequeña para caminar de punta a punta en menos de medio día. Estaré aquí cuando veas que tengo razón.

Ese comentario le ganó una mirada fulminante.

-Como si necesitase tu ayuda. Sé perfectamente cómo sobrevivir en un bosque. –Y, sin más, el chico se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Marco se rio, observando la figura del chico alejarse. Era interesante para tratarse de un marine, y con la fuerza que había demostrado en la playa el pirata no dudaba que el hombre podría sobrevivir perfectamente en un bosque común.

Pero Marco sabía que no podría sobrevivir en este bosque en concreto, no tal como era ahora.

Decidiendo que el crío necesitaba un buen golpe de realidad para rebajarle un poco el orgullo, Marco se dio la vuelta para ir a la playa en busca de algunas cosas que no quería abandonar para que los habitantes de la isla destrozasen.

* * *

Ace succionó los últimos trozos de carne del hueso que llevaba en una mano. Si hubiese sido Luffy, se habría tragado el hueso junto a todo lo demás, pero lo lanzó al suelo tal como había hecho con todos los demás.

Apenas se había detenido a cazar una comida y la había cocinado con su poder mientras comía. Si el pirata había estado en lo cierto, algo que Ace era reacio a considerar, entonces aún le quedaban un par de horas de caminata hasta alcanzar la costa de nuevo.

Ace se inclinaba a creer, por más que le doliera admitirlo, las palabras del otro acerca de la falta de habitantes de la isla, pero por desgracia aún no estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a usar Haki para estar seguro de algo en un lugar tan grande, ya que apenas podía distinguir presencias en media isla, pero se negaba a admitírselo a un pirata, y menos aún aceptar las palabras de ese pirata como ciertas sin comprobarlas.

Y no necesitaba la ayuda del hombre.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Ace se echó a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar una garra enorme y muy rápida que impactó con el espacio donde había estado con fuerza suficiente para crear un agujero.

_¿Pero qué…?_

Esta vez Ace tuvo que agacharse del camino de una pata trasera perteneciente a un oso estúpidamente grande con dientes demasiado grandes.

Molesto, Ace transformó sus brazos en fuego y arrojó dos columnas de este al oso, pero antes de que impactaran el animal desapareció del lugar y Ace habría sido aplastado de no haber sido un usuario de logia que no había sido pillado por sorpresa.

Ace intentó rodear al oso esta vez, pero el animal lo esquivó de nuevo y trató de arrancarle el brazo de un mordisco, saltando hacia atrás cuando Ace lo transformó en fuego, y el hombre frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el oso no se había quemado.

Entonces los ojos del oso se abrieron de par en par y cayó desplomado al suelo.

Ace se quedó mirando al pirata subió en pie detrás del oso, una mano en alto y una expresión casi perezosa en el rostro.

Ace le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

-Salvarte el culo, al parecer –respondió despreocupadamente el pirata, y la mirada asesina de Ace se intensificó.

-No necesitaba que me salvaras.

-¿En serio? Y a mí que me ha parecido que de no tener una logia estarías muerto.

-Pero _tengo_ una logia.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Estar despierto todo el tiempo para asegurarte de que nada te pilla por sorpresa o arriesgarte cuando te duermas y esperar que nada más fuerte que tú te ataque? –preguntó el hombre en un tono claramente burlón, y Ace apretó los dientes.

No era estúpido, sabía que ese oso había sido más fuerte que él, y lo que el pirata decía era sin tener en cuenta su asuntillo con el sueño.

-Y supongo que tienes una idea mejor –dijo Ace, puños apretados ante su silenciosa admisión de derrota.

El rubio sonrió, y aunque Ace se sorprendió de que no fuese una expresión burlona no dijo nada.

Levantando la mano derecha, el pirata preguntó:

-¿Cómo se te da forzar cerrojos? No es lo mío.

-¡Como si fuera a quitarte esa cosa! –Gruñó Ace-. Te largarías volando y me dejarías tirado aquí en cuanto no estuviera.

El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros, y Ace sospechó que se había esperado esa reacción.

-¿Entonces qué tal esto? Vamos juntos, ya que te he dicho que ya he estado aquí antes, y a cambio eres mi estufa personal. –Ace se ruborizó con indignación, pero el otro lo cortó antes de que pudiera gritarle nada. –No me refiero a eso-. El hombre recorrió descaradamente su cuerpo con la mirada-. Aunque no me quejaría. –La respuesta de Ace fue cortada de nuevo-. Me refiero con tus poderes.

Ace parpadeó.

-Oh, pero se está bien aquí.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

-Eres una estufa con patas. Pero tienes razón, de día se está bastante bien, pero esta es una isla de primavera y, si no me equivoco, en su época de primavera. Las noches van a ser más frías, y sin mis poderes estoy expuesto a ellas como cualquier otro.

Ace tenía que admitir que la explicación tenía sentido.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vamos a la playa e intentamos parar un barco?

Ese comentario hizo que recibiera lo que probablemente era una expresión de '¿eres imbécil?' del hombre.

-Esto es el Nuevo Mundo, mocoso. ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea?

Ace lo pensó. La mayoría de barcos pirata, al ver a un marine y un famoso miembro de la tripulación de Barbablanca con esposas de kairoseki intentarían matarlos. Los marines probablemente también, declarando a Ace un traidor por no matar al criminal. Como si no lo hubiese intentado. Ace no dudaba que pudieran ganar a buena parte de esa gente, eso si el pirata no se volvía en su contra, pero cualquier barco navegando en ese océano, si sobrevivía a la batalla, no podía ser manejado por dos hombres solos.

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó, reluctante, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo voy a esperar a mi tripulación.

Ace parpadeó, completamente confundido.

-¿Tu tripulación?

-Ya deberían estar buscando a los desaparecidos.

Ace habría hecho algún comentario de lo absurdo de esa frase, ya que ni los marines buscaban a los hombres que se habían perdido en el mar, pero sabía de la extraña actitud que tenían los piratas de Barbablanca con respecto a su tripulación, aunque no había esperado que fuera así. Marco había sonado tan convencido que Ace no quería contradecirlo.

En vez de eso, dijo:

-Yo supongo que tendré que hacerme una balsa, entonces. –Una ceja alzada fue su única respuesta, y Ace se sintió obligado a aclarar-: Y no te creas que me fio de ti solo por acceder a esto.

El pirata sonrió.

-No lo ponía en duda.

* * *

Decir que Edward Newgate estaba preocupado habría sido un eufemismo. Había ordenado que sus barcos diesen la vuelta en el momento en que la llamada había llegado. Había llegado en cuando el otro barco se las había apañado para escapar la tormenta, y aún estaban contando pérdidas, pero algunas cosas estaban claras ya: había once muertos confirmados, y otros tantos desaparecidos, Marco entre ellos.

Barbablanca no era el único preocupado, toda la tripulación lo estaba, y ya estaban llamando a todos sus aliados para pedirles que estuvieran atentos por si sabían algo mientras sus barcos se dirigían a la zona aproximada donde había sucedido la batalla.

Varios metros delante de él, Thatch caminaba en círculos.

-Cálmate, hijo.

-¡No puedo calmarme! –prácticamente gritó Thatch, prueba de lo ansioso que estaba, y siguió caminando-. ¡¿Qué coño estaba pensando ese imbécil?! ¡¿Primero lo esposan y luego se cae al mar?! ¡Es una puta ancla!

Barbablanca estaba completamente de acuerdo con las palabras de su hijo, pero había conocido a Marco el suficiente tiempo para saber que el hombre no moriría tan fácilmente.

Tenía que recordárselo cada minuto.

**Continuará**

* * *

Dejadme un review, por favor :3


	3. Capítulo 3

Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo ^^ Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews :D De verdad que los adoro ^^

Me ha costado más de lo que esperaba terminarlo, pero aquí está.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El vice almirante Onigumo estaba fulminando con la mirada la parte del barco frente a él, donde los marines que no estaban en demasiado malas condiciones hacían algunas reparaciones básicas.

Estaba molesto con el resultado de la batalla horas atrás. Por supuesto, que su barco hubiese resistido la repentina aparición de aquel tornado era algo bueno, pero nadie había visto que el otro barco se hundiera, lo que significaba que podía haber escapado también. Ahora la enfermería estaba llena de heridos, y dos almacenes ahora albergaban los cuerpos de los marines muertos que habían quedado en el barco después de la tormenta. Esos cuerpos serían devueltos a sus familias, y una vez hubiesen determinado qué hombres habían desaparecido, sus familias serían notificadas.

Aquella era otra razón para estar molesto o, más concretamente, extremadamente ansioso. No era su trabajo notificar de las muertes a las familias, pero en este caso había una excepción: Portgas D. Ace era uno de los hombres desaparecidos y, por más que el vicealmirante fuese a estar mucho más relajado sin ese insoportable, desobediente mocoso a bordo, el único pariente conocido del chico era nada más y nada menos que el héroe de los marines, el vicealmirante Monkey D. Garp. Como el hombre era un marine de alto rango, era obligación del superior de Portgas darle la noticia.

Onigumo temía esa conversación.

* * *

El pirata miró con curiosidad el cajón que el pirata había dejado apoyado contra un árbol antes de venir a su innecesario rescate. Estaba convencido de que era el mismo que había visto al despertarse, y al mirar dentro vio que estaba lleno con varias de las otras cosas que habían sido arrastradas a la playa. Había cuencos de cerámica y cristal rotos pero que parecían aún capaces de cumplir su función, el rollo de cable que el pirata había llevado cuando Ace despertó, trozos de cuerda rota, unos más largos que otros, trozos de tela y armas. Un par de pistolas, una espada rota, lo que parecía ser un cuchillo intacto e incluso dos balas de cañón.

-¿Para qué son las armas? –Preguntó Ace, la curiosidad haciéndole olvidar quién era su compañero.

El pirata se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca sabes lo que podrías necesitar.

Dicho esto, el pirata levantó el cajón y empezó a alejarse. Frunciendo el ceño, Ace lo siguió.

-Eh, mocoso, –habló el rubio cuando ya llevaban un rato andando en silencio-, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿A ti qué te importa? –Espetó Ace.

-¿Prefieres que te siga llamando "mocoso"?

Ace frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a reconocer que no le gustaba que lo llamasen así. Demasiada gente lo hacía, y le parecía injusto, ya que con ello era como si no reconocieran su fuerza y sus logros.

-… Ace. Portgas D. Ace.

-¿D?

Ace giró la cabeza y vio que el hombre había levantado una ceja. Frunció más el ceño.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No. Solo me parece interesante.

E, ignorando la mirada de Ace clavada en él, el pirata no elaboró.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ace comenzase a escuchar en característico sonido de agua corriendo. De haber estado en el bosque con Luffy, o incluso con los otros marines, Ace habría echado a correr para ver el origen del ruido en cuanto hubiese podido, su cantina casi vacía en el cinturón, pero, tal como estaban las cosas, contuvo el impulso y esperó hasta que sus pasos, marcados por el relajado ritmo del otro hombre, los llevasen allí. No iba a caminar detrás del otro, pero tampoco iba a mostrarle la espalda. Ace ignoró la pequeña parte de su mente recordándole que Marco ya le había ganado una vez ese día y que exponerle o no la espalda no supondría mucha diferencia si el hombre decidía atacarlo.

El origen del sonido era una fina cascada cayendo en un pequeño lago del que salían dos estrechos riachuelos en diferentes direcciones.

Medio metidos en el lago bebiendo agua había una manada de enormes animales similares pero diferentes a hipopótamos. Ace podía contar diez de ellos. Los animales los miraron, y ninguno de los dos se sorprendió cuando los atacaron, sin duda defendiendo lo que debía ser su territorio.

Ace se tensó, preparado para quemarlos y asustarlos con su fuego o, mejor aún, convertirlos en la cena. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Marco preparándose para pelear también, aunque el hombre no soltó el cajón y Ace resopló ante el obvio exceso de confianza. No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más antes de verse obligado a saltar. Aterrizó sobre uno de los animales, convirtiendo su cuerpo entero en fuego y sonriendo cuando el hipopótamo gritó de dolor, el ruido muriendo junto al animal, y Ace retiró el fuego cuando este cayó.

Ahí estaba la cena.

El espectáculo fue suficiente para asustar al resto, que salieron corriendo tan deprisa como sus cuerpos les permitían, ni Ace ni Marco molestándose en perseguirlos.

Ace se giró hacia el otro.

-No has peleado –le reprochó.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Lo has hecho bien solo.

-¿Sí? Pues entonces esta es _mi_ cena. –Señaló al muerto y ya cocinado hipopótamo-. No la toques.

El pirata lo miró de forma indiferente y fue hacia uno de los árboles más cercanos a la orilla.

-Vale, pues ya me buscaré otra cosa.

Ace siguió al hombre con la mirada cuando este se agachó para dejar el cajón en el suelo y sacó uno de los boles. Miró cómo el otro lo llenaba de agua y bebía, por un momento preguntándose si esa agua sería realmente potable, pero apartó esa idea. Los animales habían estado bebiendo aquí, ¿y no había dicho el pirata que había estado en esta isla antes?

Marco se giró hacia él y sonrió. Ace se sintió incómodo.

-Oh, ¿Ace? –el más joven resistió las ganas de moverse, incómodo de repente. –Ese es _mi_ cajón. –El pirata señaló dicho objeto-. No lo toques.

El mal carácter de Ace se disparó.

-¡Como si quisiera hacerlo!

* * *

Trece muertos confirmados, los cuerpos en el barco para confirmarlo. Ocho hombres desaparecidos, Marco entre ellos.

Thatch estaba sentado en una silla al final de la enfermería que ahora hacía las veces de morgue, mirando el destrozado cuerpo de Marshall D. Teach. El hombre había sido miembro de la tripulación durante muchos años, una de las personas que habían estado a bordo por más tiempo, ya desde la época en que Roger aún vivía y se enfrentaban a la tripulación de este de forma regular. Tras la muerte del anterior comandante de la segunda división, Oyaji le había ofrecido el puesto al hombre, pero Teach lo había rechazado, diciendo que no era lo suyo, y nadie había insistido, respetando su decisión.

Ahora Thatch se sentía egoísta, incluso cruel, por desear que ningún comandante de verdad ocupase una de esas camas. No quería a nadie más en ellas, pero de entre todas las posibilidades, ver a Marco ahí era la que más miedo le daba.

El hombre no era solo su hermano, había sido su mejor amigo durante años, y Thatch lo traería a rastras de entre los muertos para darle una paliza si se había atrevido a morirse.

Mordiéndose los labios, negándose a llorar cuando nada estaba aún claro, el comandante de la cuarta división enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

* * *

Marco sonrió, divertido, viendo cómo el joven marine dibujaba una línea en el suelo entre ellos con un palo.

-No pases de ahí –el mocoso, Ace, gruñó, y su mirada asesina se intensificó al ver la expresión del pirata.

-Claro que no –le aseguró Marco. Podría haberse metido con él, pero sus interacciones forzadas le habían dejado claro que el mal carácter de Ace aparecía enseguida, y el chico había mantenido su parte del trato: estaba lo bastante cerca de Marco para que este pudiese notar el calor saliendo de su cuerpo y había tres fuegos encendidos cerca de él. Tener un usuario de una logia de fuego a mano era útil, sin duda más fácil que encender el fuego de la forma habitual, especialmente sin un mechero para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Bufando, Ace echó sobre el duro suelo y le dio la espalda a Marco, que aprovechó la oportunidad para observarlo más de cerca. Le había dirigido miradas furtivas aquí y allá, pero habían sido rápidas para no atraer su atención. Marco no le tenía miedo, pero viendo su obvio mal carácter no dudaba de que el marine podría ser un verdadero grano en el culo, un irritable grano en el culo.

Un curioso e irritable grano en el culo, para ser más precisos.

El crío era un enigma.

Lo primero era que era fuerte. Más fuerte que Onigumo, eso seguro, pero aún así había estado en el barco del vicealmirante, significando que tenía un rango más bajo que el hombre, ya que dos vice almirantes no viajaban en el mismo barco a no ser que se tratase de alguna circunstancia especial, y esas circunstancias no podían esconderse nunca del resto del mundo. Marco no había escuchado que los marines estuviesen haciendo nada diferente de lo habitual. Por no mencionar que si hubiese un vicealmirante como Ace sería conocido, y probablemente temido por muchos piratas. Marco no había escuchado rumores de un usuario de fuego absurdamente fuerte, y eso significaba que, al menos en el Nuevo Mundo, el chico no era conocido.

También estaba la D en su nombre. Marco no conocía la historia detrás de esa letra, pero sabía que había una historia que su padre sí conocía y consideraba no solo interesante, sino importante. Incluso si Marco no hubiese creído que la supuesta historia significase nada, aunque pensaba que sí lo hacía, tenía a toda la gente que conocía con esa letra en el nombre como ejemplos. El más notorio era Gol D. Roger, el difunto Rey de los Piratas, un hombre lo bastante fuerte para haberse enfrentado a su padre en igualdad de condiciones. Y Marco no había pasado el intento del gobierno por hacer desaparecer esa letra de su nombre. Monkey D. Garp, el héroe de los marines, era otro monstruo capaz de pelear con Roger en múltiples ocasiones y se decía también que era el hombre que lo había capturado. Marco no se creía lo último, pero la fuerza del hombre era indiscutible. Después estaba Marshall D. Teach, el pecho de Marco se apretó al recordar que el hombre ahora estaba muerto, quien, a pesar de no haber sido un usuario de haki como los otros dos hombres, había sido lo bastante fuerte para que le ofrecieran el puesto de comandante. Ace era fuerte también, ridículamente fuerte para alguien que debía tener unos veinte años, y era un usuario de haki. No lo había sido por mucho, si su forma de utilizarlo era un indicador, pero mejoraría con el tiempo y la práctica. No solo era fuerte, sino también sin miedo y temerario. Esos parecían ser rasgos comunes entre la gente con la D en el nombre.

I por último, pero lo que intrigaba más a Marco, era la actitud del crío. No su intento de derrotarlo o su actitud grosera, esos eran de esperar, sino la absoluta falta de comentarios acerca de justicia, de derrotarlo por el bien del mundo y del Gobierno Mundial. De entre todos sus insultos, pullas y comentarios tajantes, que no habían sido pocos mientras se instalaban y comían, Ace no había mencionado a los marines, al gobierno o la supuesta "justicia" que defendían ni una sola vez. Con la notable excepción de Garp y sus ocasionales peleas con Barbablanca, Marco nunca había estado en presencia de un marine por más de cinco minutos sin escuchar al menos una o varias menciones de alguna de estas.

Este crío moreno, con el muy estrecho uniforme de marine alrededor de sus músculos, su actitud gruñona y las pecas completamente fuera de lugar que le daban un aspecto más juvenil de lo que probablemente quería, era un puzle, y a Marco le gustaban los puzles. Especialmente cuando estaba atrapado con dicho puzle en una isla inhabitada con nada más que hacer que esperar a que su tripulación lo encontrase.

Y era divertido cabrearlo. Ese era un buen añadido.

Marco decidió echarse e intentar dormir ahora que podía, ya que algo le decía que sería difícil hacerlo una vez se hiciese de día y su compañero se despertase. Se tumbó en la vela arrancada que había puesto en el suelo, su cabeza descansando en la improvisada almohada que había hecho con los trozos más pequeños de tela que había encontrado en la playa, y se echó otro trozo de vela sobre el cuerpo, haciéndole de manta improvisada.

La mirada asesina de Ace cuando este había visto la almohada no había tenido precio, y Marco sonrió de nuevo al recordarla, convencido como lo había estado antes de que el orgullo había sido la única razón por la que este no le había pedido si podía utilizar la tela que quedaba para hacer otra almohada.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Me dejáis un review? :D


	4. Capítulo 4

Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo. He tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero por fin lo subo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado, de verdad ^-^

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Despertar por el olor a comida superaba a hacerlo por culpa del sol en cualquier situación, y Ace tragó el exceso de saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, sentándose y abriendo los ojos, agradecido de que no hubiese sol que pudiera molestarlo esta vez, ya que aún estaba lo bastante bajo para que los árboles lo bloqueasen.

Su humor se amargó considerablemente al darse cuenta de que el maravilloso olor venía de algún animal que el jodido pirata estaba cocinando sobre uno de sus fuegos, usando una estructura improvisada que el hombre había montado la noche anterior con ramas para evitar que se quemase. Y no se había quemado, ya que el olor a carne quemada no estaba en el humo que se alzaba en dirección a Ace.

El estómago de Ace gruñó con fuerza, recordándole que una noche entera sin comer era inaceptable, y demandando ser alimentado.

El pirata rubio giró la cabeza al oírlo, y le sonrió. Ace lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Puedo atrapar mi propia comida –gruñó, justo al mismo tiempo que su estómago. La sonrisa del otro hombre cambió, y Ace estaba seguro de que se estaba riendo de él. Su mirada asesina se intensificó.

-No lo dudo, pero tu estómago no parece dispuesto a esperar.

-Se esperará, no necesito tu caridad.

A pesar de las extrañas cejas del pirata, el hombre no parecía tener problemas para levantar una más arriba.

-Soy un pirata, la caridad no es lo mío. Puedes venir y desayunar, y después cazas la comida o algo, o podemos seguir con esta gilipollez de comer por separado y malgastar comida.

Por mucho que le molestase, Ace tenía que admitir que el hombre tenía razón. A diferencia del estómago sin fin de Ace, Marco no se había comido entero el animal que había cazado la noche anterior, y el orgullo de Ace le había impedido comerse la carne que quedaba, a pesar de cuánto había querido hacerlo.

Suspirando, el joven marine se levantó y se acercó al fuego.

-De acuerdo, pero conseguimos una comida cada uno –dijo, negándose a estar en deuda con nadie, y mucho menos con un jodido pirata.

El rubio solo sonrió y el indicó que se sentara.

* * *

Ace gruñó, pensando que no debería haber dejado tan claro que no quería depender del otro hombre. Ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo, su pecho y estómago cubiertos con todos los boles y cazos de barro que Marco había recogido, llenos con tanta agua como podían almacenar estando rotos, mientras Ace controlaba cuidadosamente sus llamas justo bajo su piel para hervirla.

Después de desayunar, el pirata había soltado una retahíla bastante creativa de insultos y declarado que eran ambos idiotas. Antes de que Ace pudiese responder que el único idiota ahí era el otro hombre, Marco había dicho que no sabían cuánto tiempo iban a estar allí y que, aunque el agua e_ra_ potable, sería más seguro purificarla, por si acaso. Ace había estado bebiendo sin problemas de riachuelos y ríos toda su vida y nunca se había puesto enfermo, pero sabiamente recordó que esto era el Nuevo Mundo. Viendo los animales y plantas, no quería arriesgarse a averiguar qué clase de enfermedades podían contraerse allí.

Y por eso estaba ahora en una posición tan poco digna, usando sus poderes de fuego para hervir tanta agua como fuera posible.

El pirata se habías marchado con un par de jarras de cristal diciendo que buscaría frutas comestibles que pudiera reconocer.

* * *

Marco volvió al pequeño lago cargado con una jarra llena de una variedad de bananas de la isla y la otra repleta de ciruelas. Recordaba que esta isla tenía una variedad de frutas más amplia por la última parada de la tripulación en ella, pero por hoy esas servirían. El joven marine era un agujero negro con patas, algo que no sorprendía a Marco, y lo que llevaba, que duraría a dos personas con apetitos normales una semana si lo acompañaban con carne, probablemente no llegaría a la cena.

Por suerte, había encontrado otros árboles con fruta además de los dos de los que la había recogido hoy, o se quedarían sin en menos de una semana.

Marco no era estúpido y sabía que esa cantidad de tiempo, si no más, iba a pasar antes de que su tripulación lo encontrase. Había muchas islas cerca de la zona donde había ocurrido la batalla, muchas de ellas pequeñas pero lo bastante grandes para que costase horas buscar en ellas, porque Oyaji querría estar completamente seguro de que ninguno de sus hijos estaba allí y no depender del todo del Haki. Y esta isla en concreto no era de las más cercanas a la batalla. Si no fuese por las extrañas y a veces impredecibles corrientes de este océano no habrían llegado con vida a la costa.

Los pensamientos de Marco dejaron el rescate cuando llegó al campamento y se encontró a Ace sentado dándole la espalda, los recipientes de barro dejados junto al cajón.

* * *

Ace maldijo, lanzó una mirada asesina al pirata y volvió a maldecir.

Ese era el quinto tronco que quemaba por accidente, su supuesta balsa consistiendo en dos míseras piezas de madera atadas con algo de la cuerda que había llegado a la costa el día anterior.

Dejó caer el ahora chamuscado tronco, dándole una patada una vez estuvo en el suelo, y se giró para dirigirle otra mirada asesina al puñetero pirata cuando el hombre se rio.

En vez de hacer algo productivo, y ahí Ace ignoró convenientemente que no había nada productivo que hacer, el irritante hombre estaba apoyado contra un árbol, observando sus esfuerzos y sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión ante la mala suerte de Ace.

Estaba seguro de que no se habrían quemado ni la mitad de troncos si el hombre no lo estuviese mirando.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia, capullo? –le gruñó.

Marco le sonrió, para nada afectado por su mirada.

* * *

El barco que había sido afectado por la explosión y la tormenta no estaba en condiciones de participar en la búsqueda, así que lo dejaron atracado en la primera isla a la que llegó la tripulación, la mitad de los carpinteros quedándose allí a repararlo.

La isla era relativamente pequeña, con solo dos pueblos y algunas casas aisladas en ella.

Los hijos de Barbablanca se adentraron en ella tan pronto como bajaron a tierra, buscando cualquier información de los miembros desaparecidos de la tripulación o, mejor aún, a los hombres en persona.

El capitán se quedó con los hombres encargados de vigilar los barcos y los que habían esparcido mapas por cubierta para organizar la búsqueda en las islas cercanas y coordinar las rutas de los barcos que tenían disponibles.

Y, una vez la búsqueda en la isla terminase, tenían un funeral celebrar.

* * *

Marco estaba aburrido, y no tenía problemas en admitirlo. Estar atrapado en una isla deshabitada con sus poderes bloqueados no era exactamente su idea para pasar un buen rato, más aún si su única compañía se negaba a hablar para algo que no fuera lanzarle insultos. El marine tenía un vasto vocabulario sobre el tema, Marco podía concederle eso, pero eso no hacía la situación mucho más entretenida.

Siempre podía ir a pegarle una paliza a algo, pero ya había atrapado la cena y no había sido muy satisfactorio. O largo.

En su aburrimiento, Marco paseó la vista a su alrededor, buscando algo de interés, y sus ojos cayeron en el joven marine.

Ace estaba dormido, el chico no parecía tener problemas para caer dormido en cuanto se tumbada, brazos y piernas extendidos en el suelo y roncando suavemente. Gracias a sus poderes de fuego, no necesitaba taparse, y eso le daba a Marco una buena vista. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Ace era atractivo, lo hizo en cuanto sacó al inconsciente chico por completo del mar, pero ahora tenía tiempo para observarlo con más detalle.

Sin el permanente ceño fruncido en su rostro, Ace parecía mucho más joven que cuando estaba despierto, las pecas cubriendo sus mejillas dándole un aspecto infantil que, el pirata suponía, le costaría una columna de fuego en su dirección si lo dijese en voz alta. Puede que lo hiciera si las cosas se volvían más aburridas, o podía intentar descubrir si el marine estaba interesado en los hombres.

Estando a solas en esta isla con un chico guapo le recordaba a Marco cuánto hacía desde la última vez que había echado un polvo, y casi se arrepintió de haber actuado de forma responsable en las tres últimas paradas de la tripulación, asegurándose de que compraban las provisiones necesarias.

Tal vez no tener sexo, aunque sería un buen añadido, pero, Marco pensó, conocer al hombre que ahora roncaba cerca de él sería bastante más interesante que mirar las rocas mientras esperaba a que su tripulación lo encontrase.

* * *

Ace levantó la mirada de su desayuno cuando el pirata se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres? –le espetó.

-Hablar.

Ace lo miró con sospecha y un poco de confusión. No había pasado nada que requiriera que hablasen.

-¿Sobre qué?

El otro hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que sea.

Ace parpadeó y frunció el ceño. ¿Lo que sea? ¿Quería tener una conversación con él o algo así?

Frunciendo más el entrecejo, Ace dio otro bocado a su desayuno.

-¿Por qué iba a querer hablar contigo?

-¿No te aburres?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era evidente, ya que este sitio estaba lejos de ser el más entretenido en el que había estado, pero eso no significaba que lo fuese a admitir o a hablar con el pirata. Había pasado buena parte de su infancia, cuando no estaba con Sabo y antes de conocer al otro chico, solo antes de que Luffy se metiera a la fuerza en su vida y se deshiciera de la calma que hubiese podido tener.

Sin responder, siguió comiendo.

El hombre no se fue.

-¿Por qué te convertiste en marine? –Ace levantó la mirada sin dejar de comer, y el rubio siguió hablando-. ¿Fue por alguna creencia en la justicia? ¿Te pasó algo con un pirata y ahora quieres vengarte?

Dándose cuenta de que el hombre no iba a dejarlo a solas solo porque Ace no quisiera hablar con él, suspiró. ¿Ser un capullo egoísta era un requisito para ser pirata? Probablemente no del todo, ya que Luffy no era un capullo, pero desde luego era egoísta, puede que la persona más egoísta que conocía.

-Mi abuelo es un marine.

-¿Oh? –El rubio giró la cabeza como si esperase que Ace fuera a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo-. ¿Y eso es todo?

-No.

-Pero no vas a decírmelo.

-No es asunto tuyo –espetó Ace, su humor empeorando considerablemente al recordar por qué había decidido hacerse marine-. Es como si te preguntase por qué te hiciste pirata.

-Libertad.

Ace giró la cabeza de golpe, la confusión evidente en su rostro ante la inesperada respuesta mientras miraba al hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Es por lo que me convertí en pirata: buscaba libertad.

Habiéndose recuperado del momentáneo shock por la absurda respuesta, Ace habló:

-Eres un hombre buscado y serás ejecutado en cuanto te capturen, eso no me parece mucha libertad a mí.

Marco le sonrió.

-Soy un hombre buscado porque el gobierno no aprueba mi libertad. Pero lo que digan no importa, estoy viviendo como siempre había soñado y eso es lo importante.

Justo en ese momento, la mente de Ace transformó la tranquila y contenta sonrisa de Marco en un chico sonriendo ampliamente, en los oídos de Ace resonando el eco de un sueño imposible que el mundo trataría de detener a toda costa gritado para que todos lo oyeran.

Levantándose, Ace se alejó a grandes zancadas, olvidando su desayuno aún a medio comer.

* * *

Marco siguió a Ace con la mirada. El chico había reaccionado con incredulidad, probablemente habiéndose esperado que Marco dijese que era pirata por el dinero o la fama, pero entonces el rostro pecoso había adoptado una extraña expresión, y el pirata sabía que el marine no lo estaba viendo a él. Era como si las palabras de Marco hubiesen hecho salir algún recuerdo o pensamiento, uno tan importante que el chico se había olvidado de su carne.

¿Pero qué había sido? ¿Qué no le importaba lo que el gobierno, y por extensión medio mundo, pensase de él? ¿O que estaba viviendo su sueño?

No podía pensar en nada que pudiera hacer a un marine reaccionar así a sus palabras, no era raro escuchar a un pirata hablar de libertad o lo que ser un pirata le daba además de dinero o fama.

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, era algo más que añadir al misterio que era Portgas D. Ace.

**Continuará**

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegamos :) La trama avanza.

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
